


Sleeptalking Spralbert

by jasperthewriter



Series: The Relationships of Spralmer [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Race is a mess, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperthewriter/pseuds/jasperthewriter
Summary: race sleeptalks and spot finds out





	Sleeptalking Spralbert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaceyBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyBoi/gifts).



The unspoken rule of the bed is that Albert sleeps in the middle. It makes sense, he’s the one that most enjoys cuddles, and both Spot and Race tend to steal blankets. And this works fine! Except that because Spot and Race sleep farther away from each other, Albert knows something about Race that Spot doesn’t. Or that Spot won’t believe is true. Racetrack Higgins talks in his sleep. Mostly nonsense, sometimes in English, sometimes in Italian. He says funny things. He says confusing things. He says downright scary things. But he mumbles. So Albert is the only one that ever hears him, and no amount of talking to Spot will convince him that his boyfriend talks in his sleep. Until one day Albert stays out late at the library studying. He tells Spot and Race not to wait up for him, but they try anyway, sitting at the kitchen table, trading kisses and stories back and forth. Race ends up slumping forward onto the table, muttering for Spot to wake him before Albo gets home. Spot doesn’t. He knows there isn’t a chance he’ll be able to stay awake on his own, so he picks up Race and carries him to their bedroom, dumping him on the bed and pulling off his socks and pants. Spot shucks off his own pair of ratty jeans and t-shirt and climbs under the covers with Race. Race rolls over onto his stomach, draping an arm and a leg over Spot and Spot slips his arm around his shoulders, resting Races’ head on his bicep and rubbing his back gently with his other hand. Races’ mouth falls open and he starts snoring softly. Spots breath evens out, and his eyes start slipping closed when Race mumbles something,

“What?” Spot asks quietly,

“They’re at the bottom of the bed,” Race says clearer and Spot freezes,

“What is?” he mumbles,

“Our ghosts, look out for them,” Race says and Spot feels like ice was just dumped into his veins,

“Our  _ what _ ?” he asks but Race just mumbles something in Italian and nestles closer to him. Spot reaches over to their bedside table, groping for his phone while trying not to jostle Race too much. He dials and Albert picks up on the third ring,

“Yeah Spot, I’m almost done-” 

“You need to come home right now, like right now right now,” Spot interrupts,

“Is something wrong?” Albert asks worriedly and Spot can hear him packing up his stuff, and the jingle of his car keys,

“Race is freaking me out,” he says seriously and Albert laughs,

“What did he say this time?” 

“It isn’t funny Albert!” Spot complains,

“Thomas it’s fine, he does this, remember? I tell you about it all the time,”

“I thought you made it up!” Spot protests and Albert laughs again,

“What did he say?” he says and Race shifts,

“The ghosts Spot,” he mumbles and Spot groans,

“Did you hear that?” he says,

“Yeah I did. Spot the ghosts are the cats,” Albert says and Spot hears his car turn on,

“What?” 

“Tac and Bandaid, they’re the ghosts. It took me awhile to figure it out, but anytime he mentions ghosts, it’s the cats,” he explains and Spot looks at the end of the bed and sure enough, their two cats are snuggled up against Races’ feet. Race shifts, hiking one leg up around Spots waist, 

“Yeah I see the ghosts Race, they’re fine,” he says and Race smiles, relaxing into Spot. Albert stays on the phone with Spot, talking quietly and occasionally Race chimes in random things and Albert explains a few of them until Spot hears his car shut off and Albert hangs up before entering the apartment building and a few minutes later the door opens and shuts. Albert slips off his shoes and puts his bag on the kitchen table, hanging his jacket on the back of his chair. He walks into the bedroom, opening and shutting the door quietly. He meets Spots eyes and smiles, pulling off his shirt and binder, rummaging through a drawer for a sleep shirt, kicking off his sweatpants and socks. He walks over to the bed, pulling the covers back and sliding under them, wrapping an arm around Races’ waist and resting his head on his back. Spot sits up slightly and Race frowns, furrowing his brow and Spot freezes. Albert looks at him and pushes up on one hand, leaning over Race and kissing Spot gently. Spot grins against his mouth, reaching up and holding Albert against him by his shirt, kissing him harder. Albert slides a hand into Spots hair, running his fingers through it softly. Race shifts again,

“You’re squishing me,” he mumbles petulantly and Albert pulls away from Spot, leaning down and kissing Races cheek. Spot kisses his forehead and Race smiles. Albert drapes his arm back over his waist and snuggles into his side, reaching up and lacing his fingers through Spots.

“Goodnight,” Spot says, 

“Goodnight,” Albert replies and Race says quietly,

“But the ghosts don’t want to go to sleep.”  

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post this on here??? inspired by awesome hcs by kira


End file.
